Illicit Romance
by lunatic.crybaby
Summary: Mika and Yuu are adoptive brothers,they've always been in love with eachother,they wish to get married and live happily ever after. Due to circumstances,Yuu has to marry Shinoa but thinks he can divorce her soon,that is until she gets pregnant. How will Mika and Yuu keep their relationship a secret from everyone? Will they be able to find happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Mikaela and Yuuichirou both were orphans until a couple adopted them at the age of 4. Ever since they met, they became inseparable, everyone thought their love was sweet and innocent, brotherly, but it wasn't. At the age of 13 they discovered they were in love with each other; they became secret lovers until they would arrive at the age of 18 when they would be able to move out and be together, of course without their parents knowing about it. Everything would have turned out perfectly if it wasn't for their mother getting sick, as she got the news that she had cancer, she thought she wouldn't get to live long enough to see at least one of her sons get married, so in an act to fulfill his mother last long dream, Yuuichirou married his friend Shinoa Hiiragi, who had a crush on him for years. His mother was thrilled when she got the news of her son getting married, Yuu had everything planned out, when his mother would die,he would tell Shinoa the truth, well half of the truth that is, he would tell her he was gay and had only married her to make his mother happy on her death bed, he then would be able to live his life happily with his soul mate Mika, unfortunately for Yuu, a thing he didn't have planned happened; his mother beat the cancer. She was cured and now he was stuck in hell, he couldn't possibly divorce Shinoa, if his catholic homophobic mother would learn that he was gay, that both of her sons were gay, and on top of that, that they were in love with each other, it would make her have a heart attack and send her to the grave. No, Yuu couldn't do that to his mother, he loved her too much for that, he was too grateful for was she had done for him, for Mika, he couldn't throw those years away, even if that meant not having a happy ending until his mother died. Of course that didn't mean being miserable, he and Mika would have to maintain their relationship a secret for a little longer, but he would sure as hell not going to stop seeing Mika, he was maybe a fool but he was not an idiot.

As the time passed, Shinoa found strange that her husband didn't want to have sex with her, not even on their wedding night, he always claimed he was too tired or that he had work to do. So one day, Yuu decided that if he had to fake being in love with Shinoa, he would have to sleep with her eventually, but sleeping with her made him want to throw up so, one night he got drunk to be able to do it without actually throwing up on her, but because of how drunk he was, he forgot to put on a condom, and that was maybe the biggest mistake of his life. He had got Shinoa pregnant. Of course Mika was furious at Yuu, he couldn't believe his lover had been so careless, Yuu was at his last year of collage, he was only 20,he was going to be a lawyer he couldn't throw his life away life that, Mika had told him. Of course he was also jealous and mad because now it would be more complicated to divorce Shinoa when the time would come. That was the last time Shinoa and Yuu had sex, of course because they had a child it was easier to find excuses not to do it, he had managed to do it for 6 years. But now that their daughter was getting older it was harder to think of excuses…


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know how to come with new excuses Mika, she is going to start suspecting that something is wrong if I keep this up." Yuu explained to his brother on the phone.

"Then you better start thinking and coming up with better excuses Yuu-chan, or do you really want to have sex with Shinoa and end up with another mistake, not that I think of little Kei-chan as a mistake anymore, you know I love your daughter as much as she was mine." Mika said

"I know you do Mika, and no, I do not wish to have sex with Shinoa, just thinking of it makes me sick but I'm just saying that it would help sometimes if you would help me think of some excuses." Yuu sighed

"Okay Yuu-chan, I'll think about something, I have to get back to work, but are we still up for lunch?" He asked hoping his lover wouldn't cancel him.

"Of course we are, see you in an hour."

Mika smiled as he heard those words, "See you in an hour, I love you Yuu-chan"

"I love you more Mika." He whispered so if someone was walking by his office they wouldn't hear him.

An hour had passed and Yuu was getting ready to go meet his lover outside to take him to lunch.

"Where are you going Yuu?" Kimizuki, Yuu's colleague asked him.

"Oh I'm just going to have lunch with my brother."

"okay, but when you come back we have to talk about the Haverstorm case, new information has come to light and-" Yuu didn't hear what Kimizuki said next because he saw a text from Mika saying he was waiting in the parking lot by Yuu's car.

"Kimizuki, I really have to go but as soon as I get back we can talk about the case." As he said that he pushed the elevator button and went to the parking lot.

"Hey Yuu-chan" Mika said with a soft smile

"Hey Mika, how wa- oh my god what happened to you?!" Yuu screamed as he took Mika's chin with his fingers to examine the bruise on the blond's cheek.

"Oh it's nothing Yuu-chan, don't worry about it." Mika said but Yuu knew it wasn't nothing, this wasn't the first time his brother came back from work with a black eye or bruise of some sort.

"Is it that Crowley guy again? You really should file a complaint against him you know." He said gently touching Mika's cheek, Mika shivered as he felt Yuu's touch. "Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." He said removing his fingers from Mika's bruise.

"No, it's fine Yuu-chan, it didn't hurt, your hands were just cold, I liked it, it was good to feel you touching me even if it only was a caress on the cheek." Mika said blushing. It had been a month since they last were intimate and since they had last kissed.

"I know Mika, I miss you too, and I think I can plan a fake business trip for next week, after I close the Haverstorm case I won't have that much work, it would do us good to take a week of everything, just check in into a nice 5 star hotel and just be together without fearing of being discovered." Yuu said smiling

"Yes, Yuu-chan that sounds perfect" Mika said happily. "Now, shall we get going?" Yuu asked, Mika nodded and they started walking in direction of the restaurant, thankfully they both had an hour break for lunch.

"To answer your previous question, I can't file a complaint against Crowley, he is my superior after all." Mika said as they were almost at the restaurant

"But he isn't you boss, your boss is Ferid."

"But Crowley is Ferid's boss and his boyfriend, instead of filing a complaint against Crowley I should file a sexual harrasment complaint against Ferid, because if he wouldn't flirt with me all the time Crowley wouldn't punch me, but I need this job so I can't be fired."

"Mika you know you can always ask me for money in the mean time of finding another job." Yuu reminded Mika once again

"I know Yuu-chan but I don't want to be relaying on you, but if the day comes that I can't take it anymore I will keep your offer in mind." Mika said as they sat down.

"Mika, I swear to god if Ferid keeps harassing you, I'll punch him."

Mika laughed, he loved it when Yuu got jealous. They looked at their menus and ordered their meals.

"So, besides the moment when Crowley punched you in the face, how was your morning?" Yuu asked as he put in his mouth a ravioli.

"It was fine, uneventful, for now, I hope I won't have to remove another knife from a young boy's chest, I still can't understand how a heartless person can stab a little boy" he let out a sigh as he took a sip from his glass of soda. Mika was a nurse, he got to see all kinds of crazy wounds and it didn't affect him, he always maintained his cool in all kinds of situations but when it came to someone hurting a child, that was one the things made Mika sick.

After they finished eating, paid the check and went out of the restaurant.

"I'll call you tonight okay?" Yuu said, it was a ritual that the lovers had for years, they would call each other once in the morning, have lunch together and the call each other once at night, to make sure they both had mad it safely to their homes, mostly to check if Mika had made it safely, since he would rid his bike or sometimes walk home. Ever since they were little Mika had always been car sick, he couldn't be in a car more than 20 minutes before throwing up, that's why even though he lived at 10 minutes from the hospital, he would prefer to not use a car at all.

"I'll be waiting by the phone" Mika said softly. At that moment, it took everything in their willpower not to kiss each other. They quickly said goodbye and both went their ways.

As Yuu got back to his office, he started working with Kimizuki on the Haverstorm case.

"Hey Yuu, can I ask you something?, I need some advice" Kimizuki asked as they were closing the office after everyone who worked there had left.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Yuu asked curious of what his friend wanted advice on.

"Tomorrow Yoichi and I are celebrating our 10 year anniversary and I want to surprise him, I was thinking taking him to a nice restaurant and then this weekend, checking in a nice hotel for to continue celebrating, do you think it's romantic enough? because you know, I'm not really a romantic person but Yoichi is so wanted to do something special for him." He said with a blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, I think it sounds perfect, I'm sure Yoichi will love it." Yuu said giving his friend a big smile.

"Thanks man I really appreciate it." Kimizuki answered by patting Yuu's shoulder. "See you tomorrow" he added before getting into his car.

As Yuu was driving he called Mika.

"Heyy Yuu-chan, how was your afternoon?"

"Tiring, we closed off the Haverstorm case, so tomorrow I'll ask Kimizuki to cover for me next week, saying I have to go see my mother or something."

"Amazing, I'll ask for the week off too, I'll give the same excuse, thank god tomorrow is Friday, after that only 2 days until finally being together on Monday" Mika exclaimed happily.

"Yes I can't wait, I'll try and talk to Kimizuki in the morning so when we go to lunch we can decide on which hotel we can go."

"Okay, sounds perfect, but you know I wouldn't care if it was a crappy motel as long as I can spend every single second in your arms."

"I know Mika, me neither but I still want us to take couple's massages and be able to order delicious food for the room service so it can't be that crappy" Yuu laughed

"Mmm couple's massage, I can't wait." Mika answered

"Are you at home already?" Yuu asked worried that Mika might be on the streets as it started raining.

"Yes I got home a few minutes before getting your call"

"Thank god, cuz it's started raining" Yuu sighed in relief

"Yes I can see that" Mika said as he yawed

"If you are tired we can hung up, you know" Yuu said concerned.

"I'm tired but I want to hear your voice, Yuu-chan, as soon as we hang up I'll go to bed, I promise"

They talked for 10 minutes more until Yuu reached his house.

"Mika I'm home, I'll let you sleep okay?" He said even though he wanted to hear Mika's soft voice a little more.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow" Mika said as the yawed once more.

"I love you Mika, sleep well, I hope you'll dream of me." Yuu said

"I love you more Yuu-chan, you too sleep well, I will definitely dream about you, I hope you dream about me too."

"I will, bye Mika."

"Bye Yuu-chan" and with that they hung up.

Yuu took out his house keys and got out of his car.

"I'm home" Yuu said as he entered his house.

"Daddy" yelled a little girl with black hair and green eyes, she looked like a mini Yuu except with long hair.

"Hey princess, I missed you" Yuu said taking his little girl in his arms

"I missed you too daddy"

"Hey, Welcome back" Shinoa said with a smile "How was your day?" She added

"It was fine, yours?" Yuu asked "as usual, I cleaned the house and picked Kei from pre school and after that made dinner, your plate is in the fridge if you want it"

"Sure, I'll heat it up after taking Kei to bed, it's already 8h, way past her bedtime."

"I know but she wanted to wait for you." Shinoa said

Yuu took his daughter up to her bedroom to tuck her to bed.

"Daddy can you read me a story until I fall asleep?" She asked

"Sure" Yuu said as he picked up the story book and started reading until Kei fell asleep. After that he went to change into a black shirt and some sweat pants and got down to the kitchen to eat.

As he sat and had started eating, Shinoa went behind Yuu and hugged him, she started kissing his neck.

"Shinoa what are you doing?" Yuu asked as he kept on eating.

"I'm trying to excite you so you'll have sex with me, what does it look like I'm doing?" She responded as she continued her previous actions.

"Shinoa please stop, I'm eating, plus I'm exhausted, it was really a long day for me, I need to rest." Shinoa sat next to Yuu.

"It's always something with you isn't it? Either your tired or have to work. I've talked to my friends and they all told me that days after they had given birth their husbands would beg them for sex, you never did, I really don't get it Yuu." Shinoa yelled angrily

"Are you saying you would have preferred for me to beg for sex after you'd just given birth? Sorry if caring about your health makes me a bad husband" Yuu spat angry. He cared about Shinoa, he really did but just not in the romantic nor sexual way she cared about him. Yuu put his plate in the sink and went up to his room. Shinoa closed the door before resuming with her yelling.

"In almost 9 years of marriage we've only had sex once, Yuu, once. That isn't normal for god's sake."

"Quit the yelling Shinoa, our daughter is sleeping down the hall, do you really want her to wake up to the sound of her parents screaming?, Now could we please talk about this another time, I'm exhausted." Yuu said as he went to bed. "Oh and by the way, next week I'll have to go on a business trip." Yuu added.

"What? Again? You went on a trip last month."

"Yes well there is nothing I can do about it!" And with that Yuu went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Kei asked as she entered her parent's bedroom.

"I'm packing honey, I told you Yesterday that I had to go on a business trip on this week."

"Please Daddy don't go" Kei said as she run towards her father and hugged his leg.

"I'm sorry Kei, but I have too. But the week is going to go by fast and before you know it I'll be back with some presents for you" he said

"Yaay presents" Kei screamed as she stormed out of the room.

"Packing already?" Shinoa asked as she entered the room.

"Yes."

"When are we going to talk?" She asked

"I don't know Shinoa, it's not a good time right now."

"It's never a good time with you Yuuichirou." She yelled

"Are you fighting?" Kei asked as she entered their room again. Yuu silently thanked all the gods that had sent her to his rescue.

"No, honey we are not fighting." Shinoa said. "Now come, I'll put you to bed it's already late."

The next morning Yuu left at 7h am, before Shinoa would wake up. He called Mika on his way to the hotel. As he got there, he waited a few minutes until his brother showed up.

They hugged and went inside. As they were walking to the reception to get registered, Yuu took Mika by the hand.

"Yuu-chan?" Mika said surprised "What if someone see's us?"

"No one is going to see us, I picked this hotel because the people that we know couldn't possibly afford it and the ones who can have to work, so don't worry, we won't have to hide this week." Yuu said.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Asked the lady at the front desk.

"Hi, I've reserved a suite under the name of Hyakuya." Yuu said

"One moment" the lady said as she checked her records. "Here, room number 404." She said once they had signed the paperwork. "enjoy your stay."

"Thanks" they both answered.

"Wow Yuu-chan this room is amazing!" Mika exclaimed as they entered the room.

"I'm happy you like it" Yuu said and without losing one more second he hugged Mika, only to start kissing him. They started with sweet innocent kisses at first but then their hormones took over and they soon started to French kiss. Mika moaned as Yuu's tongue entered his mouth. They quickly undressed themselves and went to lay down on the bed. Their hands were touching each other, all over. Yuu started kissing Mika's neck only to go down to his torso and lick the blonde's nipples. Mika moand as Yuu started biting on them.

"Oh god I missed hearing you moan Mika" Yuu said as he continued kissing Mika, each time lower until he reached Mika's arousal. He kissed the head first and then licked the shaft. Mika moaned louder as Yuu started sucking him.

"Oh Yuu-chan, your mouth feels so good and warm" he said as enjoyed the pleasure that he was given. As Yuu felt Mika was about to release himself he stop sucking.

"Why did you stop Yuu-chan I was so close" Mika said disappointed

"I know, but I don't want you to come just yet, I want you to come inside me" Yuu said with a playful smile. Mika nodded and got up to search for the bottle of lub in his suitcase. He poured some in his hands and started prepping Yuu. Once that was done, he poured a large amount on himself before positioning at Yuu's entrance before entering him.

Yuu let out a gasp as Mika entered him. Mika waited until Yuu gave him a signal to start moving.

"You can move now" As Yuu said that, Mika started going in and out slowly, it had been a while since they had sex for the last time, he didn't want to hurt his lover.

"Mika, faster" Yuu begged. As ordered Mika started thrusting in and out faster and harder every time. Yuu was practically screaming as Mika hit Yuu's prostate over and over again, Mika moaned too but Yuu's moans were louder.

"God Mika you're so big" Yuu said, Mika blushed as he kissed his lover.

"Oh god Mika I'm close, I'm so close" Yuu screamed

"Me too Yuu-chan" Mika panted, he hit Yuu's prostate a couple times more as he went in and out harder and harder and so fast it shook the bed who creaked beneath their tangled bodies.

"God, Mika, Mika, Yes, Mika, ah, yes, more, Mika, Mika" where the only things that were heard in the room as Yuu's head was thrown back as he panted and breathe hard. After a few thrust on Yuu's prostate, they both came together.

"God Mika, I love you" Yuu said as he hugged his lover.

"I love you more Yuu-chan, I'm so happy right now" he said as he smiled and hugged Yuu tighter, their naked bodies pressing against each other as they fell asleep.

It was 10 am when they woke up in each other's arms. After they ordered something to eat, they had sex for the second time of the day. This time, Yuu was the seme and Mika was the uke. When they were teenagers, Mika always used to be on top, which never bothered Yuu, but when they were 19, Mika one day wanted to feel what it felt like to be the bottom so he told Yuu he wanted to switch positions, he was scared at first but Yuu was gentle and quickly Mika started feeling the amazing pleasure he always gave to Yuu and ever since they've been taking turns at top and bottom depending on what they were in the mood.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 5 days since they were staying at the hotel, Mika and Yuu were having the time of their lives, eating at the restaurant of the hotel together, going to the pool together, getting couple's massages almost every day, going to the sauna, staying up until dawn to cuddle and talk after having sex, it had been heaven but their day 6 was coming to an end and tomorrow they were going to go back to their reality, their hell of a reality.

As they were going back to their room from their last couple's massage, Yuu remembered he had a little gift for Mika, he had originally planned on giving it to Mika as soon as they got to the hotel but as the time passed by he forgot.

"Mika, I have to give you a little something once we are in our room" Yuu said as he hugged his lover in the elevator. Mika hummed in response, not having enough energy to talk, he was so relaxed by the massage that he just wanted to jump into bed and hold his precious Yuu-chan until they would fall asleep. As they entered the room Mika went straight to bed, laying down as Yuu went to retrieve a box from his suitcase. Mika opened his eyes as he felt the weight of Yuu on the bed next to him. Yuu handed him the box. Mika opened it to find two rings with matching chains. He took one of the rings in his hands to see it was engraved.

"Together, Always and Forever" Mika read out loud, then he looked at Yuu.

"I know we can't get married because I am married to Shinoa but I still want to give you this ring, as a sign to never forget our commitment, never forget how much I love you and as a promise." He then paused to take the ring from the blonde's hands.

"I promise that someday, we will get married but in the mean time, I want us to have something to look at whenever we are not next to each other, that symbolize our love for each other, Mika, as I already did, I promise once again to love you forever, whether it's in sickness or in health, I promise to always stand by you because you are everything to me. I love you Mika." As he said those last words he slid the ring to Mika's finger.

"Yuu-chan" Mika breath out, tears in his eyes. "oh Yuu-chan, I love you so much, I also promise to love you forever, whether It's in sickness or in health and to stand by you forever, because you too, are my everything." He took off Yuu's actual wedding ring to put on their matching one before kissing his lover only to separate when they were out of breath.

"What are the chains for?" Mika asked

"Because we can't actually wear our wedding rings in public, I thought we could put them on the chains so we can always wear it and no one will notice." Yuu said

"It's a great idea, but I want to keep it on my finger for now, until we will have to leave tomorrow."

Yuu put the box on the nightstand before getting up and changing into his pajamas, Mika changed too and they met back in the bed. They held each other until falling asleep.

Yuu woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, he looked at the clock only to see it was 2h in the afternoon. How had they had been asleep for so long? Yuu thought as he picked up his phone to answer.

"Hello?" Yuu answered, his voice thick with sleep.

"Yuu honey? Did I wake you?" The voice said, a voice that Yuuichirou recognized all too well.

"Mom" he paused getting up from bed so his conversation would not wake Mika up. "How are you? How's dad?" Yuu added

"We are fine, how's your family? How's little Kei?" His mom asked

"We're also fine" Yuu said

"Sorry if I woke you up, I called you now because I figured you'd be up by now."

"It's okay don't worry Mom"

"Is Kei around? I miss talking to her" His mom asked

"Uh, no, I'm not at home right now."

"Oh? Where are you, Yuuichirou?" She asked with concern on her voice

"I'm at a hotel, I'm on a business trip, well today I am going home."

"On a business trip until Sunday? I've never heard of such a thing." His mother said, not convinced by her son's lie.

"Yup, you know how they are at the frim, workaholics" Yuu said praying his mother wouldn't ask him more questions.

"Mmm" she simply said before adding "I've been thinking of coming to visit you and your brother next weekend and also to spend time with my granddaughter."

"Ohh, that's nice mom, is dad coming this time?"

"I've tried to convince him but you know how he feels about planes."

"Yeah" answered Yuu a little disappointed, it had been a while since he had last seen his father, his mom had came a few times to visit but due to his major plane fear, his dad never came to visit his sons, they had been to their hometown to visit their father a few times ever since they had moved out but now it had been 3 years they didn't see their dad.

"So I was thinking to stay in your house, is that okay? Because I know your brother only has one bedroom..."

"Of course it's okay mom, so will you need me to pick you up?" Yuu said

"No, I'll take a taxi from the airport to your house, I'll be arriving Friday at 3h so you'll be at work."

"Oh okay."

"Well I'll call your brother to tell him that I'll be coming into town."

"Okay mom, if there is anything you need just call me."

"Don't worry honey, see you on Friday, I love you"

"See you on Friday mom, I love you too, bye" Yuu said before hanging up and going back to the bedroom, where a sleepy Mika was waiting for him.

"Who were you talking to?" Mika asked, rubbing his eyes, he looked so cute with his bed hair. Yuu went back to bed to kiss Mika, he couldn't help it but melt to his lover's cuteness.

"Yuu-chan?" Mika squealed "I didn't brush my teeth yet" He said, gently pushing Yuu away.

"Sorry, it's just you look so adorable with your bed hair and the way you were rubbing your eyes, I just couldn't help it" Yuu said

Mika blushed before asking again "So, who was it on the phone?"

"It was Mom, she told me she's coming into town on Friday to see us, she's gonna stay at my place" Yuu informed his brother

"Is dad coming?" Mika asked, Yuuichirou shook his head no. "How long is she staying?"

"I don't know, she didn't say" Yuu answered "She said she was going to call you to inform you too, so try and act surprised when she calls", Mika nodded.A few seconds later his phone began to ring minutes later.

"It's probably Mom" Mika said

"I'm going to take a shower while you talk to her" Yuu informed heading to the bathroom. Mika sighed and went to pick up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

As Mikaela was riding his bike home, he couldn't help but feel sadness, this past week had been amazing, he wish he could freeze time and stay with his Yuu-chan forever in that hotel room, but reality had caught up with them and now he was going back to his cold, lonely apartment. Once he had made it home, he texted Yuu to let him know he had arrived safely to his apartment. After he had unpacked his suitcase, he put on his pajamas and went to bed. Staring at the window he could see the city lights and how they illuminated the streets. He brought his hand against his neck, brushing his fingers on the silver chain, like somehow touching the ring on it would make Yuuichirou appear before him. With the thought of his lover on his mind, Mika slowly fell asleep.

Yuuichirou was unpacking his suitcase when he received Mika's text, he sighed relieved that his lover got home unharmed.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, can you take Kei to work with you tomorrow? It's her day to go to work with her parents and since I don't work..." Shinoa said as Yuu climbed to bed.

"Yeah sure, I can take her." Yuu said as he turned off the light on his nightstand and went to sleep.

"Are you excited to come to work with me Princess?" Yuu asked as he was looking at his daughter through the rear view mirror of his car.

"Yeah" the raven haired girl screamed.

At the same time, Mika was arriving at his job.

"Morning" He greeted Ferid, his superior.

"Morning Mika-kun~, how was your week with your mom?" He asked as he watched the blonde taking of his coat and putting it in his locker.

"Fine" Mika mumbled, not happy to speak with the silver haired man.

"Great, because this week you'll have to take over the night shifts too" Ferid said, delighted to announce the news to the blonde.

"What? Why?" Asked Mika confused

"You missed a week of work, did you not expect to work extra to repay the hours you didn't make this week?" Ferid asked

"When you told me I could go, you never mentioned I'll have to do extra hours to make up for the days I was absent?!" He blonde said angrily

"Well~ I'm mentioning to you now." the red eyed man said with a smirk, "Now let's get to work" he added before leaving the room.

It was 12 o'clock when Yuu received Mika's call, saying he wouldn't be attending their lunch together, he also told Yuu about his news of having to work the night shift for the whole week.

"Kei, get your coat, we're going out" Yuu said as he ended his call with his brother

"Where are we going Daddy?" the green eyed girl asked

"To uncle Mika's place of work, we are going to bring him food, how do you feel about eating Mcdonald's in the car for lunch?" He said, his question sounding more like a statement.

As they arrived to the hospital, Yuu quickly spotted Mika's blonde hair.

"Uncle Mika" Kei yelled as she ran towards him.

"Kei, what are you doing here?" He asked carrying the little girl

"Hey Mika, I brought you lunch, I couldn't let you starve since you'll be working late and all." Yuu said as he reached his lover.

"Yuu-chan, thank you" Mika said taking the Mcdonald's bag from Yuu's hands. "I better hurry and eat this or Ferid will steal it" he added with a soft chuckle.

"Oi, blonde nurse, how long do we have to wait, my wife is pregnant" a man yelled behind him.

"Sir, like I told you before, the doctor is with a patient right now, you'll have to wait a few more minutes." Mika replayed

"My wife can't wait, she's pregnant and she felt down the stairs."

"I'm sorry sir but there is nothing I can do." Mika apologized

"Listen, either you let me see a doctor right now or else-" he said as he made his way to Mika, taking him by the collar of his shirt.

"Let go of him" Yuu said as he clenched his fists in anger. The man ignored Yuu and tightened his grip on Mika's shirt. "Sir, please calm down" Mika begged, not wanting to cause a scene.

"I said let go of him" Yuu yelled, punching the guy out of anger. Nobody was allowed to lay a hand on his lover.

"Yuu-chan" Mika said surprised, he didn't see it coming. As the man got up, he tried to punch Yuu back but security quickly intervened.

"Thank you" Mika said softly. Yuu simply smiled.

"Why did you hit the man?" A high pitched voice asked, Yuu looked down to meet the two big emerald eyes of his little girl.

"Because he was going to hurt Mika" he answered "But mom says it's bad to hit people" his daughter replied

"Kei listen" Yuu said as he knelt down "Sometimes you can hit people if it's to protect someone you love, do you understand sweety?" He asked softly

His daughter nodded in response.

"Mika, what are you doing get back to work!" Ferid yelled

"Sorry, I have to go, thank you again for the food Yuu-chan" Mika said as he walked away.

"Let's go Kei" Yuu said taking his little girl by the hand to get back to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon on Wednesday when Yuuichirou received a call from his daughter's school saying he should come to a meeting with the class teacher. Yuu, concerned went immediately. As he entered the classroom his saw Shinoa sitting in front of the teacher's desk with their daughter.

"Kei are you alright?" he asked as he hugged his little girl

"Yes I'm fine daddy" he lifted his head to look at the teacher before adding, "You must be Kei's teacher, nice to meet you" he said handing out his hand. She shook his hand before saying "The pleasure is all mine, now I've called you here to talk about the drawing your daughter made yesterday." She paused before taking out a drawing. In the drawing there were 3 stick figures, one with black hair, the other with blonde hair and the third with brown hair.  
"The assignment was to draw their favorite moment that happened when she went to work with her parent. You daughter drew this, when I asked her what it represented she said that the black haired person was her dad punching the brown haired man and the blonde hair man was her uncle?" She said looking at Kei to be sure she had gotten the story right. Kei quickly nodded.  
"You punched someone?!" Shinoa yelled.

"Yeah, this man wanted to choke Mika, so I had to do something" Yuu defended himself.

"You didn't even want to punch someone when they insulted me, but when someone tries to hurt Mika you rush to his rescue..." Shinoa huffed angrily

"Oh please, it's not like you didn't deserve it, you almost run over the poor man's dog" Yuu yelled back

"But he called me a whore and you did nothing" Shinoa yelled again

The teacher looked surprised, she took Kei aside and told her to wait outside.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hyakuya please calm down."

"Kei's teacher is right Shinoa, it's no place to discuss our problems." Yuu said calmly but Shinoa raised her voice again.

"If we don't discuss it now I doubt we'll ever do it, we'll hardly ever talk anymore"

"Still, we can't do this here, you were saying?" Yuu said to let the teacher talk again.

"I wanted to ask why did you punch someone in front of your daughter, it isn't a good example."

"I told Kei that it wasn't right to punch someone, unless it was to protect someone you love." Yuu said

"You what?" Shinoa yelled again.

"Calm down Shinoa, I didn't know she was going to draw that moment in her assignment"

"I can see you two seem to have some tension."

"You bet we do." Shinoa said "but Yuu never wants to talk about our problems."

"Because there is nothing to talk about" Yuu half yelled annoyed.

"If I may suggest, I think it would be helpful if you went to a couple's therapy."

"Oh, I think it's a great idea" Shinoa said

"What? No, it's a waist of money, we do not need therapy." Yuu said, of course he knew what the problem was, and no therapist could help him.

They talked some more with the teacher until finally going home. Yuu took Kei to bed.

"I'm sorry if I caused you problems daddy" Kei said

"No, it's my fault sweety, I shouldn't have punched that guy in front of you." He said placing a kiss over his daughter forehead.

"Will you read me a story?" She asked

"Sure." Yuu said taking a book from the shelf and began reading. When his daughter was finally asleep, Yuu went to his room, he didn't expect Shinoa waiting for him.

"can we talk now?" She asked

"What do you want to talk about Shinoa?" Yuu asked as he started changing into his pajamas.

"Why won't you have sex with me?" She asked

"Oh god, not this again." Yuu sighed

"Yes, this again Yuu, and I'm going to keep asking until you give me an answer, it's either you talk to me now or we can go to therapy."

"Then therapy it is."

"You'd rather go to therapy than to answer a simple question?!" Shinoa asked surprised.

"Yes, now please will you let me sleep, I have to wake up early tomorrow."

The next day Yuu went to work like any other days, he still couldn't have lunch with Mika due to his busy week but he managed to take him some food, he then was on his way back to work when he got a text from Shinoa.

 **'I made some calls and we have a therapy session at 2h, I'll send you the address in a few minutes, don't be late.'**

Yuu cursed, he said it to make her stop talking but he never thought she'd take it seriously. He wanted to avoid therapy and not go but he figured it was better to go so maybe this way Shinoa wouldn't harss him with the same stupid question every day. At 1h30 he left the office and arrived at the psychologist's office a few minutes later, Shinoa was already there. They sat in silence as they waited for the doctor to call them in.

"Hi, I'm doctor Matsuoka, you must be Mr. And Mrs. Hyakuya, pleasure to meet you" She said as she let them in. They both greeted the doctor before sitting down.

"Now, why are you here?" She began asking

"Well, we are here because my husband refuses to talk about our problems." Shinoa said

"He is here now, so that means he is willing to make things work" the doctor said

'You wish' Yuu said in his mind.

"Why don't you want to talk about your problems, what is your name?"

"Yuuichirou" Yuu said coldly. "I don't want to talk about my problems because there are no problems."

"How can you say that there are no problems, we have tons of problems Yuu, and you must be frustrated if it makes you punch someone." Shinoa half yelled

"I am not frustrated and my problems did not make me punch that guy, how many times do I have to tell you it was to protect Mika" Yuu half yelled back

"well maybe you should have let him get in trouble, it wouldn't do him wrong to get his ass kicked once in a while" Shinoa said

"Excuse me?" Yuu yelled as he stood up. "What the hell is wrong with you, the guy was almost choking Mika."

"Yuuichirou please seat back down" the therapist asked. As he did so she asked Shinoa "why does it make you feel angry that you husband punched someone to protect this Mika guy?"

"Because he'd never punch someone to protect me" she said

"Oh that's not true" Yuu yelled

"Oh really, then why didn't you punch the guy who insulted me at the supermaket the other day?!"

"to be fair you kinda deserved that insult, you almost run over his dog"

"Still You should be defending me, it makes me sick that you'd let someone insult me but defend your precious Mika."

"If I may ask, who is this Mika person?" The therapist asked

"He's my brother" Yuu said

"They are way too close to be brothers if you want to know my opinion" Shinoa said

"You seem to dislike Yuuichirou's brother?" The therapist stated

"Oh, I more than dislike him, I hate him."

"Shut up Shinoa, Mika has been nothing more than nice to you, even if you openly insult him every time he comes over."

"And every time you take his side, not mine, not even when he is wrong." Shinoa yelled

"What did Mika did to you that makes you hate him so much?" The doctor asked

"Nothing, he freaking did nothing, you have no right to hate him, Mika is sweet and caring." Yuu yelled

"See Doctor? That's why I hate him" Shinoa said "They are too close, and the way they talk about each other, it makes me sick" Shinoa said as she made a gagging face. "Plus, every time he comes over, he acts so nicely to our daughter and it always looks like she likes him more than me." She added

"oh for god's sake Shinoa, it's ridiculous, you're Kei's mother, she can not love Mika more than you." Yuu said as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't get why you two are so close, he is not even your real brother" Shinoa said

"He is not?" The therapist asked

"Well he is my adoptive brother, but still it doesn't make us less brothers." Yuu said

A bell rang indicating that there had been an hour.

"Time's up, we'll continue our talk on next's week session"

 **-** **Hiyaa! thanks for reading you guys! more drama between Shinoa and Yuu (PS: I love Shinoa in the anime and manga but for the fic purposes she needs to be a bitch).-**


	7. Chapter 7

It was Friday, Akira, Yuu's mother had already arrived, Yuuichirou dialed Mika's number on his way home.

"Hey, Yuu-chan" Mika answered the phone, he sounded tired

"Hey Mika, just calling you to let you know that Mom has already arrived, she's at my house, Shinoa texted me earlier."

"Oh okay, I'll come by tomorrow morning to see her okay?"

"Sure, but shouldn't you rest? Not that I don't want to see you, I am just worried, you haven't been sleeping more than 2 hours for a week. It's not healthy."

"I'm fine Yuu-chan, it's not every day that our mom comes to visit, I can rest later."

Yuu heard someone screaming in the background

"Yuu-chan I have to go, see you tomorrow, I love you" he said before hanging up.

'I love you too' Yuu mumbled as he continued to drive in direction of his home.

"I'm Home" the raven haired boy said as he entered his house.

"Daddy" Kei yelled happily as she jumped into her father's arms.

"Hello Yuuichirou" A voice said as he went into the living room.

"Mom" Yuu said with a soft smile as he put his daughter down and walked towards the couch to hug his mom. As they stopped hugging, Yuu sat on the couch next to his mother.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your wife?" Akira, Yuu's mom asked. Yuu's eyes widened as he cursed himself mentally from forgetting.

"Hey Shinoa" He said awkwardly as he looked up to his wife how was standing across the room. She smiled at him as to acknowledge his greeting before saying "I'm going to take Kei to bed"

"So, I've heard you and Shinoa are having marital problems" his mother said as soon as Shinoa was out of sight

"Who told you that?" Yuu asked

"Shinoa did."

"Oh."

"So, mind telling me what's going on?"

"Uh? It's complicated Mom."

"Why is it complicated?" she insisted

"It just is. Mom I've had a really long day and I'm exhausted, I really don't want to talk about this now." He pleaded. Akira nodded

"Mika is coming over tomorrow morning." Yuu informed

"Oh wonderful honey, we should go to dinner all of the family tomorrow." She said

"Yes, that's a great idea! We should do it!" Yuu said softly with a smile before adding "Let's go to bed so we can rest for tomorrow."

Once his mother was in the guest bedroom, Yuu went to his own room and found out that Shinoa was waiting for him.

"Mika's coming over tomorrow and my mom wants us to have dinner all together so I'd appreciate if you'd treat him kindly." He said as he removed his tie.

"Well I'd appreciate if you'd have sex with me once in a while." Shinoa said angrily.

"What the hell is your obsession with sex for god's sake?! Are you a nymphomaniac or something because it's everything you seem to want to talk about." Yuu snapped, raising his voice. Shinoa looked hurt and Yuuichirou immediately regretted his harsh words but he said nothing to correct them, he walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

The next morning they all had breakfast together, Shinoa hadn't said a word to her husband since their talk from the night before. Yuu concentrated his attention on his daughter and his mother, who could see the tension between the married couple.

At 12 o'clock the door bell rang.

"I'll get it, I must be Mika." Yuu said with a smile on his face. He rushed to the door and greeted his lover with a tight hug before entering the house.

"Mikaela, my sweet boy, I've missed you." The boy's mom said as she pulled her son into a hug once they had gotten to the kitchen. The blond buried his face into his mother's neck. "I've missed you too mom." He said softly, he then proceeded to great Shinoa with a smile to which she only responded politely but with no smile before he went to happily great his niece. The little girl immediately asked her uncle to play with her, which he did. Time passed and Mika came back to the living room and sat down on the sofa next to Yuu and in front of his mother, his eyes where bloodshot.

"Kei-chan went to the bathroom so, I can rest for a second." He announced. Akira chuckled and got up "I'm going to bring you a glass of water." She announced and Mika nodded. Yuu leaned in and whispered to his lover "Did you sleep last night?"

"Yes, I slept 2 hours, it's the most sleep I got in the whole week." He said, Yuu wanted to ask something more but their mother came back and he dropped the subject. She handed Mika the glass of water and he thanked her. Shinoa joined them, sitting next to Akira.

"Mika, how's your personal life going? When we talk on the phone you only speak about your work. Do you have a girlfriend?" Akira asked, the blond almost choked on his water.

"No, I don't." He hated that his mom always brought up that subject.

"Why not? As far as I know you've never had one, aren't you lonely honey? You're not getting any younger, I'm sure you want to spend the rest of your days with someone you love." As his mom said those words, Mika felt a knot in his stomach. Of course he was lonely, he wished he could be with Yuuichirou every day but obviously it wasn't possible and didn't even seem like a near reality but more like a far way dream. He felt tears rising to his eyes as those thoughts hit him. He got up as quickly as he could and left the room.

"Mika?!" His mom gasped but he didn't care, he left the house without looking away.

Yuu quickly got up as well "I'll go check on him mom." He said and left. As he exited his house, he found the blond sitting on the front porch, crying. He sat next to him and carefully placed a hand on his brother's shoulders who looked towards him, his cheeks tearstained.

"I'm sorry for leaving like that Yuu-chan, I just… I didn't want to cry in front of mom." Yuu shook his head.

"It's alright, you don't need to explain." He pulled Mika into a tight hug.

"Let's get back inside alright?" Mika nodded and whipped the tears off his face. Once they got inside the boys mom wore a grin on her face.

"Boys, while you were outside, Shinoa and I talked and she said she has a friend who is recently divorced, she could call her and ask her if she could join us to dinner this evening, that way, Mika and her could get to know each other."

Mika's face went pale and Yuu felt the sudden urge to punch a wall. He was very possessive when it came to Mika and very jealous. He knew he didn't have the right since he was married but still, he couldn't help it.

"I- I don't think it's a good idea Mom." Mika mumbled

"It's a great idea, come on Mika, give it a try, if you don't like her, you don't have to see her ever again but please do this for me." His mom asked, after what felt like an eternity to Yuu, Mika sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Perfect, I'll call Mitsu to tell her to meet us at the restaurant at six." Shinoa said as she left the room to make the call.

It was the evening and everyone had changed into formal clothing in order to go to the fancy restaurant. Yuu had lent Mika a suit with a blue tie that match his eyes so the blond wouldn't have to ride home.

"So, I'll meet you guys there." Mika said as he made his way to his bike.

"What? You're not coming in the car with us Honey?" Akira asked, confused

"I can't mom, I'm car sick remember?" Mika answered, as Shinoa heard those words, she grinned. It was the perfect opportunity for her to make the blond suffer.

"Mika, you have to come in the car with us, the restaurant is too far away for you to take go in a bike." The purple haired woman said as she took the opportunity to speak freely since Yuu was still in the house, getting Kei.

Mika shook his head, "It's alright, I'm used to ride my bike in long distance trips."

"Mika, I insist, please get in the car with us, I'll open the windows so you'll be fine." Shinoa insisted. Mika thought about it for a moment, it had been so many years since he had last been in a car, maybe he wouldn't be sick anymore?

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Do what?" Yuu asked as he came in the driveway with Kei.

"I'll get in the car with you guys." Mika replied, to that, Yuu frowned "But, you're car sick Mika…"

"I know, but Shinoa insisted and I didn't want to be a bother by not accepting, plus maybe this time I'll be alright." Yuu turned around to look at Shinoa and swallowed the urge he had to glare at her.

Yuu nodded, "Alright then, but wait here a second." He said as he rushed back inside his house and came back a few seconds later with a water bottle.

"Alright, let's go, Shinoa you'll drive, Mom goes to the front with you, I'll go in the back to stay with Mika in case he feels sick." Yuu announced. Mika sat on the left side, next to the window, Yuu in the middle and Kei on the right side. Mika's face went green as soon as the car started, the blond could feel his stomach turn so he opted to look out the open window.

They were almost at the restaurant when Mika began to feel like his breakfast would be coming out of his mouth.

"Oh god." He mumbled as he put his hand over his mouth "I'm going to be sick."

"Stop the car Shinoa!" Yuu yelled

"We're almost there, can't he hold it in a bit longer?" She asked but Yuu didn't answer her, knowing that she wouldn't stop the car, he took her bag from the floor and threw the things that were inside it somewhere in the car.

"HEY! What are you doing?!" Shinoa yelled angrily as she looked through her rearview mirror.

"Shut up, I'll buy you another one." Yuu spat as he handed the bag to Mika who emptied the contents of his stomach inside it. He threw up at least 6 times in a row, Yuu rubbing his back gently. As the bag was threatening to spill and Mika was going to throw up again Yuu asked once more.

"Shinoa please stop the car now, unless you want to clean up vomit from you carpet." That made the lilac haired woman react, who parked the car at the side of the road. As soon as she had done this, Mika practically jumped out of the car and vomited on the side of the road, throwing the spoiled bag somewhere on the road.

"The restaurant isn't too far away, we'll walk there as soon as Mika is better." Yuu said as he took the bottle of water and he got out of the car, closing the door. The car left and Yuu went back to rub Mika's back as he finished throwing up.

"Here." Yuu said as he handed his lover the bottle of water

"Thank you, Yuu-chan" Mika answered as he opened the bottle and began drinking it slowly. They walked a bit and sat down on the ground, away from the vomit so Mika could get some energy to walk to the restaurant.

"I'm so sorry Yuu-chan, I should have never gotten into the car." Yuu shook his head. "I'm the one who should be sorry, for putting you through all of this." He hugged his brother and kissed the top of his head. Once Mika had finished the bottle of water, they started walking in direction of the restaurant.

 **-Hiyaa everyone, yes 2 chapters in 1 day, I hope you enjoyed it, thanks again for reading! Poor Mika getting sick, are you ready for more drama at the restaurant? What do you think will happen? Leave me a comment telling me what you think could happen, I want to see how many people will guess correctly! I'm already in the process of writing the next chapter so I won't take that long to update this time. Can't wait to see your comments guys!-**


	8. Chapter 8

When Mika and Yuu arrived at the restaurant, everybody was waiting for them in front of the door. Mitsuba, Shinoa's friend from Yoga class was standing next to her lilac haired friend, she had strawberry blond hair and wore a red dress. Shinoa quickly introduced Mitsuba to Mika and Yuu and they entered the restaurant. They were taken to their table and all sat down. Yuu sat next to Mika, Shinoa and Mitsuba in front of them. Kei at Yuu's right and Akira at Mika's left. The waiter brought them their menu and there was a long silence. No one spoke, everyone looking at what they wanted for dinner. The silence was interrupted when Kei pulled at her father's sleeve and asked "Daddy, can I chicken nuggets?" Yuu looked up from his menu and at his daughter and smiled "Of course sweetheart."

"Excuse me?" Shinoa interrupted "She can't have that. It's greasy food, it's bad. I won't let her have that." She paused before looking at her daughter. "Choose something else, Kei."

"But I want chicken nuggets!" Kei said loudly, Yuu's sighed, annoyed. "Shinoa, you're exaggerating, let her have the damn nuggets!"

"No way!" She said and Kei started crying.

"Nuggets aren't bad for the health, right Mika?" Yuu asked the blond, as he looked at him and smiled.

Mika looked up for the first time in a while and stared directly into Yuu's beautiful green eyes. It made his heart skip a beat and he felt himself blush slightly. "Yes, Yuu-chan is right, Nuggets won't-" he couldn't even finish his sentence that Shinoa interrupted him.

"Oh shut the fuck up, nobody asked you for your opinion, you have no right to say anything, she isn't your daughter." The comment made Yuu turn his head towards his wife and glared at her. "I asked him, in case you're fucking deaf! Don't you dare speak to him that way!" he said gritting his teeth in anger. Their fighting made Kei only cry louder, Akira shook her head in disapproval and spoke. "Can't you see that you're upsetting your daughter? Stop fighting!"

"I'm sorry but she has to apologize to Mika." Yuu said, still angry.

"I have nothing to apologize for!" Shinoa responded.

"It's okay, Yuu-chan, I'm fine!" Mika said as he place his hand on Yuu's to make his brother calm down. Their hands only touched for a second but Shinoa saw it and it made her blood boil inside her veins so without thinking about it, she raised her glass of water and threw it on Mika.

Mika gasped as he felt the cold water on his skin and then there was a silence. Mika slowly stood up, his legs shaking slightly and left the table. Yuu glared at Shinoa, in that moment, he wished looks could kill. He stood up without a word and ran behind Mika.

Mika had almost reached the bathroom when he heard Yuu's voice behind him. He almost didn't turn around but he could not ignore the raven.

"Mika, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Yuu asked softly as he reached the blond.

"I'm fine." Mika spoke, his voice almost a whisper. He wasn't fine, he was tired, tired of all of this drama.

"No, you're not. You're all wet." Yuu said as he stroked Mika's cheek, drying some droplets of water. Mika quickly pushed Yuu's hand away.

"Please stop." He begged, his voice low. There wasn't anything he wanted more right now than to receive Yuu's affection, he needed comfort but they couldn't risk being seen.

"I'm sorry." Yuu said quickly.

"I'll dry myself, go back to the table, I'll be right back." Mika said and Yuu nodded before leaving.

Once Yuu went back to the table, they ordered food, Yuu ordered Mika some pasta and even if Shinoa protested, he ordered his daughter the nuggets she wanted. He felt bad for Shinoa's friend, Mitsuba. She had to sit through all of the fighting. The food arrived quickly but Mika still hadn't returned which worried Yuu so he excused himself and went to check on his brother. He found Mika in the men's bathroom, shirtless, holding his shirt under the hand dryer trying to dry it. He blushed at the sight of his brother's torso, mostly because it was covered in love bites, even if they were fading a little, they could still be seen and it was a reminder of their time together.

"You shouldn't be naked like that, what if someone entered?" Mika jumped as he heard Yuu's voice.

"Yuu-chan, you scared me!" He said before adding "I'm not naked, I'm only shirtless, what does it matter if someone entered and saw me?" He asked, not sure to understand. They were all men, they all had the same anatomy. Yuu got close to Mika and put his hand on the blond's waist.

"Well, it matters because I don't want anyone else but me to look at your beautiful body." His voice was so low that it sent Mika shivers down his spine.

"Yuu-chan, stop!" Mika begged, he could feel his brother's breath on his face, they were that close to each other but to him, they weren't close enough, still, he couldn't let himself lose control, they were in a bathroom in a restaurant, anyone could enter the bathroom and they were screwed.

"You don't sound like you really want me to stop!" Yuu said as he wrapped both of his arms around Mika's waist and pulled him against him. The blond yelped and let go of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor but he couldn't seem to care.

"You're so beautiful, Mika." Yuu murmured before kissing the blond's neck. Mika let out a low whine, he felt his pants tighten.

"Yuu-chan…I want…"

"What do you want Mika, I'll give you everything you want. Just tell me." Yuu responded as he lowered his hand from the blond's hips to his crotch and started massaging it. Mika's breath got caught in his throat, damn Yuu-chan and his amazing hands.

Yuuichirou moved slowly, pushing his brother into a bathroom stall and closed the door behind them before dropping to his knees.

"Yuu-chan? What are you doing?" Mika asked, his eyes wide as he saw what his brother was doing, he knew damn well what the raven wanted to do but this wasn't the place or time to be engaging in such activities.

Yuuichirou didn't responded, only started to undo the blond's pants and zipper, pulling them down, freeing his brother's hard member. He put a hand on the base and started slowly pumping. Mika yelped as the cold hand of his lover touched his cock but slowly it was replaced by soft moans. He grabbed the raven's hair and held onto it tightly as he felt his brother's hand being replaced by his mouth. It was so warm and soft that Mika felt like he was melting. As Yuuichirou was sucking faster and taking him deeper, Mika could feel his voice getting higher, he had to quickly cover his mouth in fear of being heard.

"Ngh… Yuu-chan… I'm… Ahh~ close…" Mika managed to say after a while and was thankful when his brother put both of his hands on his hips to stay him because he could feel his knees buckle and without Yuu's help to steady him, he'd be on the floor right now. It didn't take long for him to finish, and Yuu made sure to catch every drop of his brother's seed. They couldn't have any stain on them… Once Mika was done, Yuuichirou released his brother's spent cock with a pop and got back up before kissing the blond quickly.

"Thank you for the meal" He said with a smile as they parted from the kiss.

"Y-Yuu-chan!" Mika chocked, blushing so hard at his brother's words. He pulled his pants up again at the same time that the raven was opening the stall door.

"Wait!"

Yuuichirou turned around again to look at his brother questioningly.

"What about you?" Mika asked slowly, looking down at his brother's pants. Yuu smiled and caressed the blond's cheek. "Don't worry about me, Mika. It made me happy just to pleasure you, I don't need anything in return, I want to, but we don't have time so it'll just have to wait for another time." He said before leaning in and kissing his brother again before stepping out of the stall. He walked to the sink and turned the water on cold before splashing some water to his face to calm him down. He did that a couple of times while Mika picked up his now dry shirt from the floor and put it on again.

They walked out of the bathroom like nothing happened and got back to their table. Once there, their whole family looked at them in surprise.

"Boys, why did you take so much time? We all finished our dinner." Akira spoke

"Sorry, Mom. It took time for Mika's shirt to dry since it was soaked in water." Yuu said as he looked at Shinoa but she didn't look apologetic at all.

"Well, you'll have to take your food to go, we need to go home, our daughter is exhausted." Shinoa said to her husband before she looked at Kei who had her arms crossed on the table and her face buried in them.

"Alright." Yuu said sighing before calling a waiter to ask them to put his and Mika's untouched plate in containers to go before he paid their meal. Once everything was done, Yuu carried his daughter in his arms as the group walked towards the door.

"I'll leave now Shinoa, thank you for the meal." A small voice said behind Yuu which made him turn around. Right. Shinoa's friend, what was her name again? He had completely forgotten about her…

"Mika should accompany you to your car, that way you spend some time together, you didn't even had a chance to talk." Akira spoke up

"It's okay Ma'am, it's not necessary at all." Mitsuba said once more.

"Yes, it is. It's late and I don't want anything to happen to you Micchan!" Shinoa said as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder. Mitsuba blushed slightly and then nodded. "Alright then, I don't want you to worry."

Mika didn't say a word as he walked towards Mitsuba and slowly they walked away, knowing very well that his brother's eyes were on him.

"I'm sorry that you had to accompany me, I parked my car a bit far, couldn't find any parking space." Mitsuba said with a chuckle

"It's alright, I don't mind. I'm sorry you were dragged in a weird date with me and I have to say that you are a very nice girl but I'm not interested in you. I'm sorry." Mika spoke slowly as he slowed down a bit, it was becoming harder for him to walk, he felt dizzy, like if he had had one to many drinks but he didn't even drink or eat for the matter.

"It's alright, I'm not interested in you either, to be honest, I like someone else, they're the only reason I even agreed to come to this…" Mitsuba responded but Mika only heard part of what she said. His surrounding were starting to get blurry and suddenly he couldn't feel the ground beneath his feet. 'Yuu-chan' were his last thoughts before his head hit the concrete floor.

"Yuu-san! Yuu-san! Shinoa! Help!" A scream was heard behind him that had Yuu's gut twist in a second. It was Mitsuba's voice, something was wrong. He turned around and gave his sleeping daughter to his wife before running towards the voice. As he arrived to the middle of the parking lot, he saw Mika laying on the floor. His heart almost stopped but he ran towards his brother.

"Oh god, Mika! What happened?!" He asked, panicked as he turned around to look at Mitsuba.

"I-I don't know, we were talking and the next thing I knew he was on the floor, I think he hit his head."

Yuu's eyes quickly went back to Mika as he lifted his head slowly and felt something wet underneath. He lifted his hand and it was red. Blood.

"Oh god he's bleeding, hurry! Call 911!" He yelled at Mitsuba before turning back his attention to his brother.

"Mika, please wake up, you can't leave me! You have to hang in there, the ambulance will be there soon!" he spoke in a shaky voice as tears run down his face. He checked his brother's pulse, he was still breathing. That was good. But the wound on his head was bleeding a lot and as soon as Yuu rested Mika's head on his lap, his pants became stained.

"Mika, please hang in there. You can't leave me alone!"


End file.
